1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing system, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in such a situation where a plurality of seated people are photographed by a camera or the like, there can be obtained an image, in which the people are away from the camera at varying distances, or an image, in which sizes of the people in an image vary greatly depending on location of the people in a view field of the camera. In that case, the people can be photographed in unequal sizes such that, for example, a face of one person is clear but a face of another person is indistinguishable. To alleviate such a problem, published Japanese translation of PCT application No. 2008-536238 discloses a technique of enlarging faces of people by continuously enlarging/reducing an image.
However, the conventional technique of enlarging/reducing an image is disadvantageous in being incapable of adapting to different arrangements of people. This is because the technique enlarges/reduces images using a fixed enlarging/reducing method. A technique of enlarging/reducing an image according to locations where people are seated can be employed. However, this technique is disadvantageous in that, when simple enlargement/reduction is performed, image portions of people and a background image portion are deformed discontinuously, resulting in a noticeably-unnatural image.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an image processing apparatus capable of appropriately enlarging an image of a plurality of people.